


Love First; Death Last

by Caspo_D11



Category: Gent and Caspar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspo_D11/pseuds/Caspo_D11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar thought his life was desperate, boring, and depressing if you will. His life gets better when his (future) boyfriend moves in next door. He becomes much happier until something terrible happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love First; Death Last

Caspar sat at the edge of his window sill like he always did when he was thinking. He held his head in his hands, slowly curling his hair twixt his fingers. He slowly dangled his feet off the edge, still thinking. It was usually around 12 AM when he started thinking, letting his thoughts get to his head, thinking about things no teenager should have to think about doing. But this time it was way earlier than he expected. He heard his mom yell his name suddenly. Caspar sighed of despair and went back inside. He slowly walked down the stairs reaching to his mother.

"Yes mom?"

"Remember honey, you have an appointment with Dr. Hudson in an hour."

Caspar groaned at the name of 'Dr. Hudson.' He hated his therapist. He hated how everyone thought he needed help, when in reality he thought he was fine.

"I'm sorry love...But everyone in the family thinks you need help. I truly am sorry."

"Sorry...Sorry everybody is fucking sorry now a days."

~

"How have you been Caspar?" Dr. Hudson said with a cheerful voice.

"I've been peachy, just peachy." Caspar said with his voice being raspy.

Dr. Hudson cocked a brow and looked at Caspar. "Is everything alright?"

Caspar had been looking down at his shoes the whole time. He looked up at Dr. Hudson glaring at him a bit. "It's just that...I don’t understand why I would need therapy. It's my decision even though my fucking family chose for me. I don’t need help..."

Dr. Hudson sighed heavily at Caspar's frustration and confusion. "I know you feel that way, but your parents really do care about you. They are trying to make amends with you after- after the incident with your father."

Caspar arose from his seat furious, yet he kept in a calm voice. "I do not need help, I think our session is done here." And he left.

~

Another lonely night of thinking for Caspar. He looked back at the alarm clock inside of his house. The clock struck 3 AM, as always. A sudden sigh came out of Caspar's mouth. His thoughts started to come in slowly, killing his mind as they always did. He decided just to stare at the abandoned house next door. No one has lived there for years. In fact, Caspar thought back to when he was little. No one has ever lived there since he was born. He wondered if anything would be different if people did live next door. If he would have any friends or if he wouldn't be lonely.

Caspar's clock hit 6:37 AM. He didn't get any sleep as per usual. He knew that he should get sleep, but he never really wanted to. Nor was he ever tired. But his bloodshot eyes told him otherwise. So did the bags under his eyes. Caspar sighed and went back inside to his bedroom considering he was still sitting on window sill. He shut the window, and lay down on his bed. As soon as he sat down, he stood up in a surprise. He saw headlights out of the corner of his eye. He raised a brow and looked confused because the cars were pulling in the abandoned house. A gasp came out of his mouth. He was shocked at this. Perhaps he could make some new friends.

It was now 12 PM. Caspar had some thoughts going over to the house next door to greet the new neighbors, but he knew his social anxiety would get to him. So he just decided to ask his mom. He was planning on going downstairs anyway for some food, because he was very hungry. He hadn't even reached the bottom of the stairs as he heard his mother called him. Caspar looked over at his mom as a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Cas, how'd you sleep?"

Caspar knew his mother would be upset if he said he didn't get any. "I slept alright. Thanks for asking. But I actually had a question mom. Did you k-know that there are people moving in next door?"

His mother's face contorted in confusion when he asked that question. "Yeah, I've known for weeks. Why love?"

"Eh I don’t know. Just a question that came to mind. Do you know how many people are in the family?"

His mom explained to him about the new family for what seemed like hours to him. In reality, it was just a couple minutes. "Yup. There is a family of five. Tyler, Ben, and Gent. And then there are two fathers."

Caspar was awed. He loved gay people. They were so sweet and kind. But his happiness was ruined as soon as his mother started talking again.

"I do not want you to go anywhere near those fathers. They are disgusting fags. You may hang out with the boys but I do not want you talking to the fathers."

Caspar frowned. He hated it when his mom was this homophobic. He shrugged it off anyway because he wanted to meet the whole family. Fuck his anxiety he was going. "I'll be gone for a bit."

His mom looked surprised. He never went anywhere, aside his stupid therapy sessions. "Are you going to go meet the neighbors?"

Caspar nodded his head and softly smiled. "Yeah. Don’t worry. I'll be quick I promise."

~

Turns out Caspar lied. He wasn’t quick at all, it turned out to be a couple hours with the family. They were so nice he couldn’t believe it. He was actually surprised that his mom didn't yell at him for being so long. He noticed something about one of the boys though. It was Gent. Caspar couldn’t help but stare. His toned skin, his Mocha brown eyes his black hair that swooped up a bit, almost like a ski jump. His plump lips and that jaw line. He always had a smile on his face which Caspar liked, because it made him smile, almost on accident. Gent noticed every time too, Caspar would blush easily every time Gent looked over at him. Caspar knew right away that there wouldn't be anymore lonely nights. No more staying up all night, no more thinking, and hopefully no more god damn therapy sessions.

~

After a couple weeks Gent and Caspar became really good friends. In fact they became best friends. Caspar still adored Gent the same way he did the first day they met. Caspar really did like Gent. A lot actually. More than friends. Yet, It's only been a couple weeks. He didn't want to rush anything, or ruin their beautiful friendship that they had now.

~

Months passed. One day Gent and Caspar were sitting together on their rooftop. Just chilling, drinking a cold drink of Fanta and sharing a family size of Doritos. Gent went to go get a

chip at the same time Caspar did. Their hands brushed together softly. Caspar closed his eyes slowly, just to feel Gent's soft skin against his own. Gent suddenly looked over at Caspar, he looked directly into his eyes as Caspar looked back. He sighed in peace as Gent gave Caspar a smirk.

"So, when are you going to tell me that you're in love with me?" Gent said, couldn't help but blush an smile widely at the same time.

Caspar was flustered at his question. "Wh-what are you ta-talking about Gent?"

"I've seen the way you look at me every time I "look" away." Gent used his fingers as quotation marks around the word look. "I've seen you blush. The way your eyes light up every single time you see me."

Caspar sighed happily. At least he knew it wouldn't be hard to say because Gent already knew he was already madly in love. "Alright. I admit, I have liked you ever since I met you. You were so charming and nice. You have such a warm smile it melts my very own heart. The past couple months you have made me happier than I ever could have been..." There was a long sudden pause after that sentence.

"Can I tell you something Gent?" Caspar said as Gent looked at him curiously.

"Yes, of course. You could tell me anything love."

Caspar got flustered easily at the word love every time Gent said it. "I wasn’t a very happy teenager before you moved here. My entire family thought I was clinically depressed. I didn't think that of course, it's what any teenager would deny. But, truth is I was. I would sit at my window sill at 3 AM, letting every single thought take over my mind. I absolutely hated It. But ever since you moved in, it's been different. I used to have therapy, not anymore because my mother noticed I've been more happy. All I have to say is...Thank you."

Gent softly smiled at Caspar's small story. He grabbed Caspar's hand and squeezed it gently. Gent put a hand on Caspar's cheek, slowly stroking his jaw line. Caspar suddenly got pulled in, touching Gent's soft plump lips. They kissed gently but very passionately. The kiss became more hard as Gent slowly put a hand up Caspar's shirt. He was pleased that he found abs. He started to explore every curve, every line, every mark of Caspar's stomach. Caspar slowly pulled away.

"Shall we continue this in my room?" Caspar said, giving Gent a teasing smirk. Gent bit his lower lip at that smirk.

Gent nodded his head quickly, standing up at the same time Caspar did.

~

Finally the two boys reached to Caspar's room. As soon as they entered his room, they started kissing hard and passionate again. They made their way to the wall, as Caspar started to take off his shirt, still kissing Gent in the process. Gent slowly started kissing Caspar's neck, biting at his tender skin. Caspar groaned as soon as Gent's lips touched his neck. "Mmm." Caspar bit his lip. The neck kissing continued for a couple seconds as Gent slowly started to kiss down Caspar's stomach. Dragging his tongue along his abs. Caspar looked down at Gent in anticipation. Gent finally reached down to Caspar's pants, slowly unzipping them with his teeth. Caspar's seven inch hard member suddenly popped out of his jeans, as Gent looked at it in amazement.

"It-It's so big." Gent said with a smirk.

Caspar chuckled at Gent's astonishment. That chuckle soon turned into moans as Gent slowly put the tip of Caspar's hard cock into his mouth. Caspar put a hand behind Gent's head, as he made Gent bob back and forth on his cock, making Gent choke and gag, creating more spit on his member. Gent slowly went back to the tip, biting it softly. Caspar forced his head back in pleasure as he bit his lip, groaning loudly.

"O-Oh Gent...Fuck." Gent continued to suck faster and harder, tightening his lips around Caspar's cock. Gent deep throated his cock, staying put for awhile as Caspar's groans became more louder. Gent looked up at him and took Caspar's cock out of his mouth. "Shh, you're going to wake your mother." Gent put Caspar's cock back in his mouth, and instantly sucked faster, jerking him off at the same time. Caspar shut his eyes tightly as he tried to get a sentence out. "I-I'm going to c-cum...Pl-please. Oh. Ah. Fuck!" Caspar has finally reached his limit. He busted his white, creamy, sticky substance into Gents mouth. Gent smirked as Caspar heard him swallow. Gent stood up to meet Caspar's height, as he took both of Caspar's hands holding them tightly.

"Cas, do me a favor...Be mine."

Caspar smiled widely. "I'd be happy to."

~

Years passed. Caspar felt that there was something wrong in the relationship. Something that Gent wasn't telling him. Caspar was still madly in love with him after all these years. He hasn't seen Gent in days though. It was killing him. He wanted to talk but he was afraid. Caspar sighed, as he was heading downstairs to get a banana. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He jumped at the sound, not expecting it. He walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

Standing behind the door was Gent. He looked very anxious and scared. Caspar heard Gent gulp as soon as he saw him.

"Cas...There is something that I need to tell you. You're not going to like it either."

Caspar's heart dropped. This was it. They were breaking up. His head lowered as he whispered very softly "Come in. We can talk in the kitchen. My mother isn't home. Nor are my brothers."

Gent sighed and followed Caspar into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He sat down at a near bar stool, next to Caspar. He looked at Caspar for so long, trying to memorize the details of his face before he told the horrible news. "Listen, the reason why I haven't been talking to you is because I have been avoiding you. Not in a br-break up way. Just in a terrified way." There was a very long pause after that sentence as Gent tried to gather his words. He fiddled with his fingers as his breathing started to become heavier. "There is no easier way to say this but Cas...Me and my family are moving. We have been deciding for a while and I just didn’t want to tell you because, well. I didn't want you to be angry or sad."

Caspar closed his eyes in sadness, trying not to cry. He stuttered, "Where are yo-you m-moving to?" His voice cracked in so much sadness at that question.

Gent ran a hand through his hair nervously, still looking at Caspar in despair. He gave a soft low whisper. "The United Kingdom."

Caspar quickly looked up and raised a brow. His eyes flashed in anger suddenly. "The United Kingdom? Really? That fucking far? You do realize that we are never going to see each other possibly ever again?" Caspar's voice got more loud, filled more with rage. "You do realize that we are going to break up after this? You do realize that I am still madly in love with you?!"

Gent was surprised at his tone. Caspar never got this loud. "Caspar please...I know this is hard to take in. But, we're not breaking up. There is always Skype. We could still see each other."

Caspar sighed sadly. He put his head into his hands, gripping at his hair In anger. Yet, he talked in a much softer tone. "Do you have any idea...What it is like being in a long distant relationship? It hurts Gent...It hurts a lot. I don't have any idea what I would do without you. Skype wouldn't work Gent. I want to be able to touch you, to feel your soft skin. To kiss your soft lips. I would never be able to do that. My depression would come back, the therapy sessions, they would return." Caspar looked up at Gent, sobbing softly. "Is there any way that I could change your mind?"

Gent bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "It's my parents decision. You would have to ask them. Trust me Cas...I still love you. Very much so. But maybe It's for the best. Maybe we need to move on, I don't know."

Caspar gave Gent a fake smile. A fake smile that anyone would know it was fake. Caspar began to stand up, as did Gent. Yet, Caspar shook his head, gesturing to Gent to sit back down. "I need to get something. I'll be right back." Caspar began to head to his room, quickly running upstairs. He looked through his drawer, finding a little box. He opened it to see if the copper toned ring was still inside. It had engraved on the outside of the ring, "Love is Forever." He closed the box, as he began to head back downstairs.

Caspar sat back down next to Gent as he set the little box on the table. Gent looked at it, then he looked back at Caspar. "What's this?"

Caspar gave Gent a very small smile. A smile that anyone could tell the pain behind. "Open it." Caspar nodded his head toward the box.

Gent was very hesitant about opening the box. He reached for the box shaking a bit. He opened the box slowly and carefully. He gasped as he saw what was inside. "Caspo. This is beautiful."

Caspar shrugged. "I was going to ask you to marry me...Like in a month or so. Since It's been five lovely years. But I guess I can't do that now."

Gent gave Caspar a deep heavy sigh. "Casp. I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were planning this. I-I'm speechless." Gent began to sob hard. Caspar took Gent into his arms, kissing his forehead softly, sobbing with him softly. "I'll miss you so fucking much Gent. I seriously do not know what I'm going to do."

~

A couple months later Caspar watched Gents family move out of their house through his window. He was in a daze, he couldn't stop watching. Tears rolled down his cheeks slowly, he let them fall down, without wiping them away. Gent had promised Caspar that he would write him letters, visit him, Skype him. But those wouldn't work, Caspar knew. His depression was already coming back. His mother had already called his therapist, Dr. Hudson that they might need him again. Caspar sighed as he watched Gents car and the moving truck go by. He left the window, wiped his tears away, and walked toward his desk. He turned on his computer, and got on Microsoft Word, starting to write a very long letter to Gent titling, "Goodbye My Love."

~

Gents POV

Gent sighed of relief as he arrived at his new house. He was still sad that he couldn't stay with Caspar, he felt terrible leaving him behind. He sighed again but this time of despair. He missed Caspar very much already. One of his fathers walked up behind him, tapping his shoulder softly. "Hey bud, you doing alright without Caspar? You got a letter from him in the mail." His father gave Gent a warming smile as he handed the letter to Gent. Gent smiled softy.

"Yeah dad, I guess I'm doing alright. I just miss him a lot."

"I bet. Well, you might want to read the letter. He might have said something important." Gent's dad smiled and with that, Gent sprinted to his room.

~

Tears streamed down Gent's face. He shouldn't have left Caspar. He should have tried harder to stay. Now his boyfriend was dead. Took his own life due to depression. Gent thought he was an idiot for leaving Caspar. He now would never see him ever again. He felt like he was never going to love again. He stormed downstairs toward his father, tackling and hugging him tightly, tears still streaming down his face. His father was surprised. "Hey...Hey bud what's wrong?"

Gent tried to get out a single sentence. "C-Cas to-took hi-his own li-life." His voice cracked throughout that whole sentence. His voice raspy from crying too much. His father gasped, putting a hand under his son's chin.

"Do you want to go to his funeral?" His father asked.

"Of course I do. If I didn't I would feel much more like an asshole than I already do." Gent said, tears pouring down his face even harder.

"Alright...I will figure out when the funeral is and then we will fly over. Alright?"

Gent nodded his head, burying his head in his fathers neck.

~

The funeral came. Caspar's entire family was there. Family from other states. Cousins, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, friends. Everyone that Caspar loved and left. Just like that. A

man was speaking about Caspar. Gent was presuming it was the sermon. Caspar's funeral took place in a beautiful church. Flowers everywhere, pillars that went to the ceiling, colored windows. It was beautiful. It was all so colorful. Gent wasn't even paying attention to the sermon. He didn't bother because everything he said about Caspar...He already knew it. Gent quickly got out of his daze as he heard the words "And now we will hear from Caspar's beloved boyfriend, Gent Costellano."

Gent smiled softly as he looked at everyone. He started to unfold his paper as he walked to the podium, his black and white suit swinging left to right as he walked. His copper ring reflecting off of the church lights. As he approached the podium, he looked down at his astonishing ring, smiling down at it painfully as a single tear drop fell down his cheek. He whispered to himself, "Love is Forever Caspo...Forever and ever."


End file.
